The Daughter Of Anubis
by TheAwesomeGummyBear
Summary: Toph Sibuna is the daughter of Egyptian God Anubis and school friend of Percy Jackson. When a war threatns to start between Egyptian and Greek Gods and a prophcy is reavled saying that they must stop it. Full summary inside. Percy/Toph, Percy/OC


The Daughter Of Anubis

TheAwesomeGummyBear

_I do not really agree with Percy being with Annabeth. So this is about one of my OC's Toph Zahra Sibuna. Toph Sibuna is the daughter of Egyptian God Anubis. Who is on holiday in Long Island with her three Egyptian demi-god best friends and pet Jackal. But when she runs into her only school friend and crush Percy Jackson. When he brings her into Camp Half Blood, they find out they have a new prophecy to settle the raging argument against the Greek Gods and Egyptian Gods. Will Toph unite the two ancient races, tell Percy how she feels and put up with Annabeth who hates her guts? Slight Percy/Annabeth. The rest Percy/Toph._

A/N: All reviews are welcome (but please no flames) and constructive criticism. I am sorry if the character seem a little not like themselves. Also if Toph is a bit Mary sue. I do not own Percy Jackson. Only Toph, her friends and the plot. On with the story.

* * *

>If I had to describe Percy Jackson in three words I would have to say he is; attractive, funny, perfect. Ever since my first day at this school I have had a major school girl crush on him. In most of my lessons with him, I often find myself staring at him. In my opinion he was more mesmerizing then Ra. He has messy black hair and sea green eyes. Yes I, Toph Sibuna had fallen for him. He is the only proper friend I have had at this school. I had left all of my best friends back in my old boarding school The heart of Amun Ra. I should explain why my old school has the name of a Egyptian God. My full full name is Toph Zahra Sibuna, my mother Dominique is French and my father is the Egyptian God of death and embalming Anubis or Aaron as he calls himself in front of 'normalities'. My surname Sibuna is Anubis backwards. Anyway, enough about me and back to my story. As I was saying, Percy is dating a girl he met in the summer camp. Nearly everyday he talks about her. Apparently she is smart, beautiful and amazing. Whenever he talks about her it makes me want to curl up in corner and die. I seriously do not get what he sees in her. From what he has told me she sounds like a first class bitch. I am currently somewhere in Long Island with my best friends in our beach house we all bought together. All of my best friends are demi-gods. Penny is the daughter of Thoth, Daniel is the son of Hathor and Mai is the daughter of Sekmet. So every summer the old gang and myself hang out in random places and at least one of us gets arrested. Last year it was Daniel who got arrested. I looked down to see my pet jackal Neville staring back up at me looking bored. I named Neville after the greatest character on Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom. In my opinion the film we were watching was getting a bit boring. I looked back at my canine best friend. He had a expression on his face that said he wanted to go outside. I do not even know why in the name of Amun Ra why we were watching <em>P.S I love you <em>the only love story I enjoy is _Titanic_. So I grabbed my _Batman_ hoodie and strapped Neville's leash on his collar. I then turned to my friends and said, " Hey guys and Daniel, me and Neville are going off on a little adventure. We shall return within forty minutes. If I do not return within those minutes call my dad and send out a search party. See you!".They all just waved their hands at me as I stepped out onto the pavements. Me and Neville walked down the path looking for a place where we could play Frisbee.

* * *

>After about half an hour later and of walking and playing Frisbee in random spots for a few minutes. I noticed that the sky was becoming to get darker. The clear blue sky had turned grey adding rain clouds for the effect. I took my headphones out which was currently playing <em>Umbrella Beach by Owl City. <em>I then realised I had no idea where on Geb's Earth I was. I felt around in my small messenger bag looking for my mobile phone. I never had it on me, I then remembered yesterday Mai accidentally dropped it in the bath tub full of water when we were arguing on who was cooler Batman or Superman. (Even though everyone knows Batman is awesome) I tightened my fingers as tight as I could around Neville's lead as the rain started to pour and I heard thunder in the background. I turned my iPod up to full volume trying to block out the sound of thunder. I was scared of many things. I was scared of spiders, clowns ( Apart from the Joker from Batman) and needles. But my biggest fear was thunder. When I was younger my mother and father would normally make me a hot chocolate during thunder storms , we would watch Disney films and I would often feel safe when I was cuddled up to my parents and my fathers personal pet Jackal, Harvey. I began cursing under my breath keeping Neville as close to me as I could. I needed to either find a phone now so one of my friends could come and collect me or get to some building or meet a crowd of people just to reassure me that everything would be okay. I suddenly noticed that there was a farm just ahead of me. So instead of basically having a panic attack in the middle of no where I decided to jog over there and see if they had a phone or if they knew where the closest pay phone was. When I did I noticed that there was a lot of trees and it looked as if the native Americans were still living there. Something was moving in front of me. A brown haired girl came out who had a dark cloak draped over her shoulder and wearing a orange t-shirt with writing on it. I decided there I would need to ask for help. So I took my headphones out of my ears. Placed them in front of my soaking wet hooded jumper. I then took a deep breath trying to ignore the thunder and said as politely as I could in a situation like that, "Um.. Miss. Do you know where the closest phone is from here. You see I am lost, I have not got my mobile telephone. Please.. I am terrified of thunder and I need to call my friends to collect me." She was about to reply when a boy came out from behind the trees. He started to talk to the girl when he looked at me. It was somebody I knew only to well. Hours a week staring at him in class made me remember everyone of his features. His dark hair and sea green eyes. It was my crush. Percy Jackson. He just looked at me and said, " Toph, what are you doing here. I thought you were going to visit Egypt with your father". I just looked at him and I realised he was holding hands with this girl. So this was Annabeth. This girl I had just asked for help, was my crush's girlfriend.

A/N: I basically had this idea in the shower and started writing it during my lessons which I get bored easily in such as Maths, Science, IT and Physical Education. Please review and all comments are welcome. Where do I need to improve.

_TheAwesomeGummyBear_


End file.
